The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many video coding standards include dividing an image frame of an input video into one or more coding units. In general, a coding unit may include a prediction unit that has a luma block and at least two corresponding chroma blocks. When encoding an original image of a block, the original image of the block can be divided into a prediction portion and a residual portion of the block according to a predetermined video coding standard. When decoding the block, a reconstructed image of the block can be obtained by generating and combining the prediction portion and the residual portion of the block according to the same predetermined video coding standard. At the block boundaries where various blocks abut, blocking artifacts may be observable in the decoded image frame, and thus a deblocking process may be performed on pixels adjacent to the block boundaries in order to improve the image quality of the decoded image frame.